Between the Lines of Friendship
by Icefox1
Summary: Note: for the people who like SSX, don't read chapter 5, READ the REVIEW FIRST IF YOU DO!!!! When Lu Xun is kidnapped as part of SSX's plan for revenge, will gan ning be able to save him in time and help stop SSX. Chapter 5 is up. Lu Xun x Gan Ning
1. true feels come and go

Between the Lines of Friendship  
  
Declare: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but Lu Xunu. But for this story she's not the main person. And if you're wondering I couldn't really get any ideas for My Tropical Vacation, so I give up on it and started on this story. I got the idea when I was playing D.W. 4 and was playing with Lu Xun. And this is my story so there will be some twist to it.  
  
Introduction: This story will be in Lu Xun's point of view and is just after the battle of Xia Kou when Gan Ning joins Wu. This is my first yaoi fic, so don't be curled. So now I give you my second fic *Between the Lines of Friendship* enjoy!!! ******************************************************************  
  
It has only been two months scene he has been in Wu, but there is something about him that I just can't get rid of in my head. I looked into my mirror trying to see how I would look going around without a shirt all day, but I just couldn't stand it I don't how he could do it.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't like him in that way you would think I mean I don't watch him constantly, he's a good friend to me. Every scene the first day he came here, we've been good friends. And I even if I felt like that about him, I'm sure he doesn't feel like that about me.  
  
*Well at least I thought he wouldn't.*  
  
It started out as any normal day; it was in the middle of summer, so the trees were just colored green. I was asleep under a tree that's right next to the sea. I don't know why, but there was something about the sea that made me feel at ease. I guess I got it from my sister.  
  
I was reading a book about war and I just fell asleep. But I had the feeling that I was being watched so I woke myself up. And I was right there, there he was watching over me, so I had to say something and quick.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" I asked in a half- asleep, half- pleased voice.  
  
"Well, I saw you asleep and decided to wake you, but you looked so comfortable that I decided to just stay here with you until you woke up." He said in such a clear and clam voice.  
  
"Well, I guess I thank you for not waking me. By the way have you seen my sister around I need to talk to her about something?"  
  
"Your sister is Lu Xunu right?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you haven't been here that long, but yes that's my sis, have you seen her around somewhere?"  
  
"Yea, last I saw her she was talking to Sun Quan."  
  
But then after that, there was just absolute silence and we looked into each other's eyes for minute or two, but I could look into his mahogany brown eyes forever. But I know that I had stop and stop now, I mean what would it look like if I Lu Xun, Prime Minister of Wu was caught in such things.  
  
I slowly close my eyes and lower my head in one movement, and I could tell by the way he reacted that he didn't want to stop but it *was* the way he look at me that give me a cold chill down my back. I had to get away from him, but I was stuck in place I couldn't move, I mean was terrified I was too scared to even exhale after the way he looked at me. I was just glad that Lu Xunu was coming to me.  
  
"Hey Cubby, what's wrong, you look like you saw something."  
  
Cubby, I never liked it when she called that, she might be 10 minutes older then me, but she still shouldn't call me that. But I guess in a way it's her way of getting back at me for calling her Kitty all the time.  
  
"Nothing I say trying to hide the fear he's put in me."  
  
"Well I'm not here to see you for now; I'm really here to talk to Gan Ning."  
  
"You are." He said trying to stand himself up I would have helped him, but I didn't want him to look at my like before.  
  
"Yes, me and Sun Quan were just talking and we have just decided to put you as a naval officer"  
  
"That's great when will I start?" He said so cheerfully  
  
"Tomorrow." She said looking him over once before leaving.  
  
Why, why did they put him to naval officer so quickly, that the flank that I work with most of the time, but for my friend I had to act happy for him even if it kills me.  
  
"Wow, this great Gan Ning, being promoted to Naval so quick that's a real honor." I said as happy as I could.  
  
"Well, at least I well be close to something that I love." He said looking out over the sea then at me. Then he gives me another look, but this look was a look of love, warmth, caring and I like it.  
  
"Well, I'm getting hot out here I think I will go inside for a little bit."  
  
"Alright." He said nodding his head and looking at the sea again.  
  
I was half way down the hill and I could see our mansion at the bottom. Lu Xunu was riding on sliver toe (that's her horses' name) I wise I could be more like, she likes horses and they like her. But when it comes to me really kind of afraid of them.  
  
When I make it to my room finally I just fall into the bed and lay there with my hands on my stomach thinking to myself.  
  
"How, how could I feel like this, I mean I love the feeling of loving someone, but how could I have these feeling for another man. Was there something wrong with me for being like this. I always though that I would in up with Da Qiao or someone else, but after the battle of Xia Kou everything has changed."  
  
As I fight with myself Lu Xunu passes by my room, and I guess it's a twin thing or what, but she could tell I was having a problem and came in my room.  
  
"Cubby, is something wrong, do you need to talk?"  
  
Normally this would be something that you would talk to your father about, but our father is in Shu so the closest family is her, so I guess I would have to talk to her.  
  
"Yea, I'm having some *love* problems you might say."  
  
"Well I guess I can give it a shot, so who is it?"  
  
"I'm kind of embarrassed to say."  
  
"Is it Gan Ning?"  
  
"How did you know?!!" I said in a shocked voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what did you think of this story? Please Review it !!!!! 


	2. The pain of war

Ok now things are about to get interesting. In this chapter the first part of it is going to be in Lu Xun's room, then in some part of it, it will be at the battle of Chi Bi. And I hate to do this, but for the people who like Lu Xun I would get some tissues, because something really, really bad is going to happen to him. So now I give you chapter 2 enjoy!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, Cubby it's not hard to tell you like him."  
  
"Do you think there is something wrong with me, for being like this?"  
  
"Well, that all depends on who you talk to about this, I mean there are some people who would have a problem with it, and then there are people who would be happy for you on it."  
  
"No Kit, I ask if YOU have a problem with it."  
  
"Me, well I look at two sides to this, one I'm happy that you've found someone that you want to express your love to, and other thinks that it's kind of sick that you have these feeling for someone of the same sex."  
  
"I see. Kitty what do you think I should do?"  
  
"The only thing that I can tell you is to do what YOUR heart tells you and what YOU think is right. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks as long as you and Gan Ning do what you both think is best."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well I have to get ready to go and so do you."  
  
"What are you talking about Kitty?!"  
  
"I was talking to Sun Ce and he said that we could both fight if we want to."  
  
I know what your thinking, why haven't we fought before, because everyone thinks we haven't had the experience yet. But *I* could have fought at Xia Kou, I just didn't want to. Now Lu Xunu on the other hand wanted to fight from the start, but Sun Quan wouldn't let her. I guess Sun Ce and kit finally got him to agree to let her fight.* So this would be the first battle that we would fight.*  
  
"So Kitty, were are you going to be placed?" I asked as we were going to the boats to g to Chi Bi.  
  
"I don't have a clue yet Cubby I'm just glad I can fight. But I bet when we get there he's going to try to get me not to fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but as long as we've known Quan, he has always tried to protect me. I guess he's afraid that I'm going to get hurt."  
  
"Well at least you know that he cares."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we had finally arrived I wasn't scared I was just a little nerves that's all. But luckily it was a sea battle and sense me and Lu Xunu have been near & have been trained in water for all most all our lives, I felt a little relax.  
  
We were going over the plan to burn Cao Cao's ships and after that we were told where to go. I started off for my position when Gan Ning walks up to me.  
  
"Lu Xun wait I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Look about today, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me I'm NOT gay. The reason I was looking at you like that, was because you reminded me of someone that I know in Xia Kou. I was trying to remember who and when you moved you broke my concentration and it got me mad."  
  
"Oh, ok." I said in a happy and disappointed tone.  
  
"So we are ok then?"  
  
"Of course we are." I said starting to walk off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a.g.- Ok now here comes the part that's bad)  
  
I know that this wasn't going to be the fondest thing for me, but I didn't know that it was going to be a nightmare. Every where I turned there was blood and screaming I don't know how other men can take it, but the thing that got to me the most, was the fact that I was the one who made them feel all of that pain.  
  
*But I didn't know that I was going to feel that same pain right back.*  
  
I had just spotted some archers and I decided to cut them down. I had all of them but what look like the first archer. I started to run toward him and then I saw him dip his arrowhead in some kind of powder, I was just about to cut him, but he moved just in time and shot me in the shoulder with the same arrow he put in that powder.  
  
I just cried out in pain and that give him time to run away from me. The arrow was just so deep into my skin I just started to cry, which I don't do a lot if at all, I would have try to pull it out be I couldn't even touch it with the pain getting worst. When I turned my head to see if it could go thought, it was horrible the arrow was sticking out of my skin, but it wouldn't go thought.  
  
I was thinking of going back to headquarters, but then I felt something cold go thought my arm, then I felt it in my legs which made me fall to the ground. Then blood started to come from not just from my wound but also my eyes and mouth. Then I started to think about that powder that he put on that arrow and it hit me it was poison.  
  
I couldn't see all I could see was blood, my blood everywhere. I tried to clear my head, but I just felt so light-headed that I put myself in a little ball. When I finally had some control over myself I just felt *soooo* much pain I thought I was going to lose my mind. Sweat started to pore down my body I was hoping that someone who find me. But now ten minutes has passed and no one was in sight.  
  
And then I just started to give up hope, I could feel a cold chill throughout my body as the warmth started to go away. I felt like I was about to lose everything, I just lied there, I could feel insanity coming on me. But then I saw one of my Falcon swords lying next to me.  
  
If only, if only I could just get that sword I could cut myself and the pain would go away I wouldn't have to do it fast or slow, just one deep strike cross my chest and the pain would all just go away.  
  
As I reached out for it I thought about everything; my home, family, friends, but none of it mattered now I just wanted to pain to go away so so badly. I heeded out the Falcon up in the air and was just about to come down when something or I should say someone knock the sword away. When I looked up to see who it was all I could see was something red with a feather sticking out and there were only two people that I know who wear feathers kitty and Gan Ning, but I didn't care which one it was I just needed help and fast.  
  
"Please, please help me." I said what blood coming out of my mouth with each word.  
  
The all I could hear was someone saying "Don't worry I'm here for you now everything will be all right." And then I could myself being picked up and carried away.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
To be continued..  
  
So who was the person who got Lu Xun and will he be alright find out in chapter 3. Please Review!!!!!! 


	3. Things only love can do

Now that we know someone has Lu Xun, will he be alright and who knows he just might be with Wei. But now don't worry I wouldn't be that mean. And how will Gan Ning deal with all of this you'll just have to read to find out. So here is chapter 3 enjoy!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
By the time I reached headquarters, I alright unconscious, I couldn't feel any pain which sacred me even more then feeling the pain in the first place. I have never been like this before and I didn't know what to do, or think, if I could do anything at all that is. I couldn't move, not because of the person who was holding me, but because I couldn't make myself move.  
  
I could hear everyone's screams and cries when they saw me. I wanted to tell them all what happened to me; how much pain I felt, how I waited for someone to came and find me, and about the archer who shoot me. But I know that if I tried, my efforts would be in vein, but I just wanted to tell them so badly. I could form the words to tell them in my head, but I just couldn't say anything.  
  
Who ever was carrying me, must have been worried about me a lot, I could feel there movements and how they held me close to there body. They carried me as if I was nothing more then a baby.  
  
I heard Sun Ce and Sun Quan call out my name when they saw me. And could hear every word they spoke as they came toward me and my savor.  
  
"What happened to him!!?" I know that was Quan's voice.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?!" That was Ce's voice.  
  
"I don't know, me and my troops were walking and I saw him lift his sword in the air. So I ran up to him and knocked it away before he stabbed himself." And then I know right away who was carrying me, it was Gan Ning.  
  
"Alright, the first thing we need to do is get him into my room, so he can have at least something soft to lay on, and I'll help you with him. And Sun Ce go get Lu Xunu hopefully she can help."  
  
"Ok, but why do you want Lu Xunu?"  
  
"Because she's the only one here who has had enough medical experience to deal with something like this, now go brother, and hurry!"  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
When they finally get me in Sun Quan's room and lying down I just felt like going to sleep, but I was too afraid to go to sleep now. So now here I am tired, scared, in pain, cold, and worried. Some first battle for me.  
  
It took about five maybe ten minutes for Sun Ce and Lu Xunu to come back. And if I know Lu Xunu, she would help heal me first, and then yell at me for getting hurt in the first place, but I didn't care I just needed help.  
  
I could hear Sun Quan walking to the door, I guess he was about to tell her what happened outside. And I could hear them outside the door talking.  
  
"Lu Xunu, wait, before you go in there I must ask you to brace yourself, it's not a pretty sight."  
  
"Quan, Sun Ce told me that someone needed help, who is it?"  
  
"It's Lu Xun."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
I could hear her swing the door open and I could hear her running up to me, like a mother running to help her child.  
  
"Lu Xun, oh Lu Xun what happened to you little brother? Well it looks like I can fix this, but it may take a wail. Ok Quan, Ning I need your help, wail I look over him I need the following items: a knife, some cloth, a pale, and that black and red case over there."  
  
"Alright" they said at the same time.  
  
"Ok little bro let me take a look at you, you might not be able to hear me but just on case you can I want you to know that I will do everything that I can to help you. So the first thing I should do is take that arrow out of you."  
  
I could hear the arrow coming out of my skin and boy did I ever FEEL it. I know I couldn't react, but it had to be the worst pain I ever felt. But when it came out I felt so much better, but then I started to blood all over again.  
  
"Hurry up with the stuff, you guys, he's breeding!"  
  
"We have the stuff, what are you going to do to him?" I could hear Gan Ning say.  
  
"It's what I'm not going to do to him that you should worry about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright he's all cleaned up now; he should become conscious in a couple of minutes.  
  
I thought she would NEVER leave me alone. Half the night she worked on me, but at least I got some of my strength back. Well enough for me to talk and actually wake up least.  
  
We were on the ship to go back home and I was stick in bed for the next 4 hours. I was looking out over the sea though, when Gan Ning came into my room and sit next to me on the bed.  
  
"Hey Lu Xun, are you going to be alright man?"  
  
"Yea, I'm a little tired, but I'm alright."  
  
Then he all of a sudden he started to stock my hair away from my eyes, I just lied my head back against a pillow. I could feel the warmth of his hand and the cool breeze of the sea I just felt so relaxed, that I started to doze off to sleep.  
  
I guess when I fell asleep I must have gotten my strength back. I was full of energy when I woke up, my cuts don't balder me as must as before. So I decided that should try and walk around some, but where would I go, it wouldn't be long before we would dock.  
  
When I couldn't think of anywhere to go, so I decided to go talk to someone, but who was the problem. Then I decided to go see what Gan Ning was up to.  
  
When I came to his room I couldn't help but be a bit excited and nerves all at the same time. I started to knock on the door, but then I decided not to, I mean *what* could he be doing that would make me have to knock.  
  
As if he knows that I was outside, he opened the door and greeted me with a warm welcome that made me tingle inside.  
  
"Lu Xun, I see you're getting a whole lot better, your starting to walk around now. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When I came in I felt a small pain in my leg, so I decided to sit on his bed.  
  
*What a BIG mistake that was.*  
  
We started talking about; well just about anything two guys would talk about really. I could tell something was troubling him, so I decided to ask him what was wrong.  
  
"Gan Ning, what's wrong, you look very upset about something?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just wondering.....well I shouldn't ask you this, because it might be too personal for you to tell me."  
  
"Gan Ning, you're like a brother to me, I will tell you anything that you want to know, just ask me."  
  
"Alright, well I was just wondering, have you ever had.....what I mean is, are you a virgin.  
  
Well that was something I NEVER thought I would get asked, but I said I would answer ANYTHING that he asked me, so I guess I had to answer it.  
  
"Yes", I said shaking my head in embarrassment.  
  
"I see" was all that he said in a shocked voice.  
  
"It's not like I've never tried, but I just can never get the time to be in that kind of.....act with someone. And every time I try I always get rejected, so I have learned never to follow my feelings for love."  
  
I don't know what I said or did, but the next thing that I know I could feel his soft lips on mine. I felt his hands comb through my hair as he laid my down on the bed. I tried to get some reasoning as to what was about to happen to me. But even I couldn't find a reason for this, but I liked this feeling and I never want it to go away.  
  
So I did the only thing that I could do, I let him have every part of me I let him embrace me. I know that we would dock in about five minutes, but I didn't care I wanted this he wanted this and that was the way it was going to be.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I let my feeling for someone take control over me. Because this was going to be five minutes of my life that I was never going to forget.....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
To be continued..  
  
So what did you all think of this chapter. Please Review!!!!!! 


	4. Unforgetful mistakes

So now that we know how Gan Ning really feels about Lu Xun, here comes one of the hardest tests for them both. Well there friendship least and can they keep it all a secret from everyone else. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having so computer trouble. So now I finally give you chapter 4 enjoy!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I could feel his warm body pressing down against mine own as he gently kissed me. I just felt soooo many things inside: passion, happiness, excitement, - and a little bit of embarrassment. I thought that when we would dock, everything would be wonderful and simple, but it was the exact opposite, it was horrible, confusing.  
  
Everything *started* out good, started being the key word here. Just before we reached land he got up, helped me up and then walk me to the door and he told me not to tell anyone about what happened. I said I wouldn't and went to my room.  
  
That was the good part of the rest of this *week* ahead.  
  
We had just gotten on to shore, and because we all live in one big mansion it would be easy for as to get to one another, so I decided to visit him later on.  
  
I was walking to the sables, so I could ride Silver Toe, seeing as she's the only horse that actually likes me and won't buck me off when I try to get on her. I know she's my sister's, but she wouldn't mid.  
  
I was riding up a hill when I saw Gan Ning talking to Sun Shang Xiang; ok I'm not the type of person to not like someone. But there was something about her that I just didn't like.  
  
I rode up a bit closer to them and dismounted off of Sliver Toe and walked the rest of the way, and making sure they couldn't see or hear me coming. When I came into hearing range of them I could here everything that they were saying.  
  
"So Gan Ning, I heard you saved Lu Xun, is that true?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I know something was going to happen to him, I mean him just being a kid and all."  
  
I am not a kid I'm only one year younger then her. Well, I guess I shouldn't get to mad, after all you know when ever your with a lot of people, there will always always be that one person, that one person that you just can't stand, and has to always mess everything up for you, well guess what that's her.  
  
"Well I would have done it if it was anyone on our side."  
  
"So then you would have done it for me then?"  
  
Now this IS sad, if this is how she hits on people, I should have nothing to worry about her being with him.  
  
"Yes, I guess I would have helped you to."  
  
"Well, I can't talk any more, my brother's calling me, but maybe we can talk later on, in my room, if that's ok with you of course?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ok now we might have some problems...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was going down the hall upstairs to go to bed and I passed by his room, so I decided to see if he was already in Sun's room. When I knocked on the door I could hear someone walking to the door, but then they stop and went back. And then I hear him say "come in."  
  
It was a funny site actually. I could see he was writing something, so I asked him about it.  
  
"Hey, what are you writing there?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was thinking about some things and decided to write it down."  
  
"Well you look tense all over your body; here lay down on your stomach."  
  
When he was lying down I started to message him, I could tell he was enjoying himself because he wasn't saying anything and he was starting to fall asleep. So I thought that it would be a good chance to kiss him. I started to kiss the center of his back when he turned around and looked at me like I was crazy or something.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing Lu Xun?" he said in a sleepily voice.  
  
"Nothing I was just kissed you, that's all."  
  
"Well, please don't do it again."  
  
"What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"Lu Xun I think...... I think we should just go our separate ways."  
  
"What, why!?!"  
  
"Because it's just too weird for me to be with you like this."  
  
"Well! If it's too weird, then would you tell me why you did all of those things to me on the boat, because I would like to know?!?"  
  
"I was stress, and I had a lot to drink and you didn't seem like a man, but woman."  
  
"So you just used me, because you were drunk!" I said yelling now.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry that I did, but please don't yell, you'll wake everyone up."  
  
"I will yell if I want to." I said trying to clam down.  
  
"Look I know that this isn't the best thing for us now, but I hope that we can still are and can be friends Lu Xun."  
  
"Well, I think it's kind of hard to be friends with someone who sleeps with you and then says it to weird, because we both crossed that line of just being friends, Gan Ning."  
  
"I know, but can we at least try."  
  
"No, we can't." I said walking out of his room.  
  
How, how could I be so stupid, I should have known it was to go to be true. Now I wise my room wasn't so close to his. But I couldn't help but think to myself as I entered my room that this must what my sister felt like before she met Sun Quan.  
  
I could feel my anger for him getting stronger and stronger thought out the night. I thought about everything that his happened to me and reflect back on what just happened to me. I could feel hot tears starting to come, but I fought them back as much as I could, before they started rushing down my checks.  
  
My father was right he use to tell me and Xunu, "If you want to get ahead in life, you have to listen to your head not your heart." I thought about this sentence all night wail I cried myself to sleep.  
  
The next morning was bad, but was not as bad as last night. I decided that the best thing for me was to put everything I ever felt about him behind me and move on, but it was going to be a lot harder than I thought it was.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
To be continued....  
  
So how did you like this chapter please review!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Plan

Well that was kind of mean of Gan Ning to do that. But it well get better. Now how will Lu Xun get through all of this and will everyone find out about them. You're just going to have to read to see. And starting from this chapter to the last, I will be using symbols to mean different things and here they are. Oh and one more thing, part of this story is going to be in Gan Ning's point-of-view and in SSX's point-of-view. So here is chapter 5 enjoy!!!!  
  
Thinking: (..)  
  
Another scene or sometime later: *****....*****, *******  
  
Goes to Gan Ning's point-of-view: ~*~*~*~*  
  
Goes to SSX point-of-view: ~#~#~#~#~#~  
******************************************************************  
I had just woken up and got dress, thinking all the time about what I have just gotten myself into. I never thought in the last couple of weeks that my life would change so much.  
  
When I was done getting dress, I decided to go to the beach to try and get some things cleared out of my head. I rode out on Sliver Toe and just sat on the white sand letting the cool water wash legs. But even this didn't help me I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how much I tried.  
  
The sun was shining on the water making it look mallet. I wise that I could just sit here and watch the sun's rays dance on the water and I would have. But then he shows up.  
  
~*~*~*~* I could see him sitting down on the sand. He looked just like a statue. I felt sorry for how I treated him last night, but what I said was true. Well at least I think it's true, ever since that day on the boat I find myself thinking about nonstop. I feel like everything is better in my live when I'm around him.  
  
But I can't let myself feel like this it's not right.  
  
But on the other hand shouldn't I do what's right for me. And I feel he is the right thing for me. I just...I don't know want to have him to myself that's all. But there's something inside of me that keeps me from having him.  
  
Well if he still isn't mad at me, I could try to get he to understand what I'm doing thought right now. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why is it every time I try to get some peace away from him, he always shows up. Is he trying to torcher me? Well I'm not staying to find out. I just made it to Sliver Toe and was about to leave, but then he grabs my hand before I mound.  
  
I know I was still mad at him for what he did to me, but I guess it would at least be fair for me to hear him out. No matter how much I didn't want to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ I'm surprised that he was willing to hear me out after everything I put him through.  
  
"Lu Xun can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well about last night, I'm.." I started out saying in a quite voice, before he cut me off.  
  
"Last Night, as far as I know last night had to be the worst thing that has happened to me. You know at first I thought I had a friend, then I thought I had a lover, but now I see I don't have nether one. So now as far as I know, I just want to get the thought of you and last night out of my head and out of my life!!" Then he rode off toward the mansion. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
How dare he have to never to talk to me about last night? I know I sound like a girl in a way, but I don't care, you just don't play with peoples feels like this.  
  
I have to clam myself down before I go eat I hate to think about want would happen if everyone found out about me.  
  
But then I see Shang Xing riding up the hill to the mansion like she was trying to bet me there. I didn't pay her no mind through even through I should have.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~ (That little brat, he will pay for what he has done to me.) I had a plan to get back at Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun. It was only 3 weeks before I was to marry Liu Bei. How dare they make me marry him, I don't even like him.  
  
But now that my plan for revenge has begun I'm not to mad anymore. First I will get rid of Lu Xun, next Zhou Yu, and then finally Sun Quan. It's sad really, as smart as they all are, I think it's time to teach them one last lesson before I go. Pay back's a bitch.  
  
I was riding up to the mansion, I had everything sit first I will destroy his pride, then his heart, then him. ~#~#~#~#~#  
  
I just made it into the sable and tied Silver Toe up, when I see May walking up to me. I don't know what it is about her new name that I like so much. Ever since she got it change she acts a little bit happier then before. And I'm glad she changed it to, because I know she's my twin and all but her name just sounded too much like mine.  
  
"You know Lu Xun, I should just give her to you, you ride her more then I do, and she's my horse."  
  
"I know Lu May, but she's the only one of these horses that likes me."  
  
"You're right, you know what, and I think I will give her to you."  
  
"You will, thanks sis."  
  
"No problem, nothing is too good for my little twin."  
  
************in the main hall***********  
  
"Sun Shang, where have you be, you almost messed breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, well I have something to tell you all, that I think you will all find very interesting."  
  
"What is it?" Everyone said at once.  
  
"Well I was riding down beach and .......well I saw something."  
  
"What was it?!" Shouted out Xiao Qiao.  
  
"I saw Lu Xun and Gan Ning kissing and then they were holding hands."  
  
"Sister are you sure about this?"  
  
"Would I ever lie to you brother?" (Ha, everything is going just as I planed.) ******************************************************************  
  
Me and May were walk into the main hall when everyone started to look right at me. I could feel there icy eyes just go right through me.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you all, you look like you just saw a ghost?"  
  
"Lu May, did your brother tell you about anything he did wail he was gone?"  
  
"No, should he have Quan."  
  
"Well Shang Xiang just told us that he was kissing Gan Ning."  
  
"What!!!!" I could myself yell.  
  
"That's what she told us, is it true?"  
  
"No! Nothing she said was true."  
  
"Then why would my own sister lie to me Xun?"  
  
"Yes, but why would my brother lie to you Quan, answer me that one. I trust him and I believe he didn't do anything."  
  
I don't care who it was, you just couldn't win in a fight against May.  
  
"Will go find Shang Xiang, so we can find out."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
I know she has done some mean things to me in the past, but this has just got to be the worst.  
  
I was walking down the basement, when something hit me in the head, then all I could see was darkness.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When I woke up I found myself tied into a chair I couldn't move my feet or my arms. I know something very bad was about to happen.  
  
"So Lu Xun, I hope your feeling better."  
  
"Shang Xiang, what have you done to me?"  
  
"Let's just say you're going what you deserve."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm talking about making me marry Liu Bei"  
  
"Yea, so."  
  
"So! Do you know how much I hate this, did the three of you even ask if I wanted to marry him."  
  
"We didn't think you would mind."  
  
"How stupid can you be, of course I mind!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it!!!?" Yell back at her.  
  
"Oh no, it's about what I'm going to do about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see I have a plan, a plan to get back at you, Zhou Yu, and Sun Quan. First I'm going to get rid of you, then Zhou, then Quan."  
  
"You can't be that stupid? You know if you take out Sun Quan, Wu is doomed."  
  
"Oh, I know, but I'm going after something just as important. Someone who means more to him then anything, someone who more to him then his family or Wu itself."  
  
(Lu May) "Don't you dare harm my sister!!"  
  
"It's not just her I'm after I'm after that little runt of hers to."  
  
"That little runt is your niece and princess of Wu, you should show more respect to her and her mother."  
  
"I would, but I don't want to."  
  
"I'll tell you this, if you harm one hair on those two, I will hunt you down like to dog you'll become!"  
  
"I didn't think you're in the position to make threats to me, Boyan!"  
  
"So what are you going to do to me Shang Xiang?" I asked because I could see she was holding a knife in her hand.  
  
"Well, I don't know just yet." She said walking up to me holding the blade so close to my neck I could feel the coldness of it.  
  
"Well I'm not going to rape you, at least not now." And then I could feel her kissing my neck then moving up to my cheek. Her kisses were like tiny knifes cutting deeper and deeper into my skin. It made me shack in fear and close my eyes.  
  
"You're sick Shang Xiang, you're sick sick women." I said still shacking.  
  
"Am I, or am I a woman out for revenge?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"You will just have to find out." Then she started kissing me on the lips.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
To be continued..............  
  
How did you like this chapter and tell me if you like Lu May over Lu Xunu. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
